


To Save a Falling Star

by sg_wonderland



Series: NCIS and Little Daniel [2]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is safe and sound with his family in Colorado…or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save a Falling Star

To Save a Falling Star

 

“You okay?” Jack glanced over at the child curled up by the window. He’d worried about how Daniel would take to flying but he seemed to be adapting perfectly well. Nothing new there, at least not for the adult Daniel. But instead of that Daniel what he had was, apparently, a six-year-old with no memories of who he was or why he’d been dumped in the middle of a murder investigation.

“I’m fine,” Daniel gave him a little smile. “They took good care of me, Jack. Gibbs took me to his house and Tony got me McDonalds.”

“Come over here.” Jack patted his leg. Without hesitation, Daniel scrambled over and into Jack’s lap, legs folded effortlessly beneath him. Jack held a small, high-top in one hand, marveling silently at the size of it. Or lack thereof. “Let me guess, that Tony picked your clothes out?”

“He and Ziva.” Daniel nodded. “Why?”

“These aren’t even real ball shoes. They’re just for looks.”

Daniel craned to see the stars on the sides. “I like them.”

“Well, we’ll get you some real shoes that you can play basketball in.”

Daniel looked up at him uncertainly. “Do I like basketball?”

“Oh, yeah, you love it.” Daniel shrugged while yawning. “You tired, buddy?”

“A little,” came the soft reply.

Jack smiled at the way Daniel shuffled around until he apparently found his comfy place, his head tucked neatly into Jack’s neck, one fisted hand hovering around his mouth. Jack suspected that if they hadn’t been in public, the thumb might have wandered into said mouth. The realization of how light, how unbelievably small Daniel was caused his throat to close painfully; he hadn’t held a child this young in a very long time. “Why don’t you go to sleep then?”

“I can sit in my own seat,” he offered uncertainly.

“Nah, you’re okay right here.” Jack tucked a lock of long hair behind a ridiculously tiny ear. He found himself comparing this Daniel with the adult one, and the kid was coming up short in so many different ways.

Daniel nestled in to the comfort of Jack’s body, warming into the arms around him, the hand that curved around to keep him close. He was asleep before his mind could form another thought.

Jack held him and let his mind wander, picturing the reaction on his team’s faces when they got a look at this version of their fourth. General Hammond had, naturally, been his first call when he realized that this was Daniel but that was as far as the information had gone, at the SGC anyway. The President, of course, had been informed and they’d all agreed that the best thing was to get Daniel out of DC and back to Colorado where they could ascertain for sure that he was Daniel.

Jack had known when those blue eyes had stared into his startled brown ones, when that child’s voice had shakily said his name with a tone that had sent a shiver down his back and up again. Relaxing, letting his head rest on the back of his seat, he cherished both child and moment.

 

*

He realized he’d have to take Daniel clothes shopping in the next day or so; the bag DiNozzo handed him contained one change of clothes and a large Marine Corp T-shirt that had obviously doubled as pajamas (yeah, like he was gonna let Daniel keep that). That was the extent of Daniel’s belongings. No toys, no books, nothing to occupy a clever little mind. “Didn’t they even get you a yo-yo?” Jack asked with disgust as he dropped the bag on his living room couch.

Daniel grinned and Jack saw a brief flash of his best friend. “Yeah, but I left the toys for Gibbs and Tony, you know, to remember me by.”

“I doubt if either of them will ever forget you, kid. So, I didn’t have time to head to the store since I was ordered to DC.”

“So no groceries?” Daniel was investigating the living room, picking up a picture from the mantel. “Is this my dad?”

Jack didn’t even hesitate with the lie. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“Wow, I really look like him, don’t I? My mother…”

“Don’t know, kid. Didn’t even know about you.” Jack squeezed Daniel’s shoulders. “We may never know, if you don’t get your memory back. And speaking of that…”

Daniel sighed in resignation, letting his head rest briefly on Jack. “They already took me to a doctor, when they found me.”

“They were thinking of your physical well-being; we need to find out about what’s going on in here.” Jack tapped the boy’s head.

“Do we have to do it today?” Daniel glanced at the clock, squinting.

Jack followed his gaze and winced. It was almost seven-thirty. “I think it can wait until tomorrow. However, I do have a couple of people you need to meet and I don’t think that can wait. Why don’t you see what’s on TV?” He handed Daniel the remote and grabbed the phone, dialing the mountain with confidence. If Carter’d ever gone home before midnight, he’d eat the phone, cord and all. He smiled in triumph as she answered in her lab.

Clearly, she was curious but agreed to bring Teal’c to his house immediately. “No breaking the speed limit, Major, it’s not that kind of an emergency. See you when you get here.” Okay, now to get some food rounded up. Daniel seemed fascinated by Jeopardy, Jack noted as he headed to the kitchen.

Perusing the fridge, he decided that breakfast was their best bet. The frozen sausage he could nuke, then make some toast and eggs and they’d be good to go.

*

“Daniel, dinner’s ready.” He figured they’d have just enough time to eat before the rest of SG-1 arrived. He listened with a smile as Daniel hopped up the steps, landing heavily on each step.

“Need some help?” Daniel was still hopping.

“Get the jelly out of the fridge.” Daniel gazed at the glass of milk with a less than thrilled expression. “It’s milk, it’s good for you. You’re lucky I had some.”

“I like coffee better,” he offered hopefully.

“Drink your milk,” Jack ordered.

Daniel slumped into his seat, picking up his fork forlornly. Jack noted that after the first couple of bites, he started eating with more enthusiasm.

*

When the doorbell rang, Jack motioned for him to stay in the kitchen. “Just until I come and get you, okay?” He opened the door and waved Carter and Teal’c down into the living room.

“Okay, sir, what’s wrong?”

Jack fumbled. “I don’t know if I’d call it wrong but…you know that I got called to DC because of a dead Marine?”

“I do, although I still don’t know what they thought you had to do with that.” Carter shook her head in confusion.

“There was a very specific reason they thought I was involved. When NCIS got to the scene, there was someone there. Besides the dead guy, I mean. They traced him back to me and they thought it was too much of a coincidence. They questioned me…”

“And they know you’re innocent?”

“Yeah, Carter, they know that. Now. Anyway, back to the other person. They ran the other guy’s prints.” He looked at his team; there was no way to say this than just to blurt it out. “His prints matched Daniel’s.”

“Daniel Jackson is alive?” Teal’c asked swiftly. “Why did you not inform us immediately?”

“Because there’s a hitch. And it’s a big one or a small one, depending on how you look at it, him. Just…play along, okay?” Jack waited for their puzzled nods before he left the room.

Sam couldn’t sit, she sprang up to pace the room, turning when she heard Jack’s steps returning. She froze when she saw the child he was leading. She opened her mouth to speak but literally could not force a single word out.

“This is Daniel, our Daniel’s son.” His eyes held hers.

“Daniel had a son?” Sam parroted the words, still in shock.

“Seems like. Problem is, he doesn’t remember anything from before the cops found him.”

“Hi,” Daniel offered softly, uncertainly.

Teal’c broke the frozen tableau by simply lifting Daniel into his arms. “Daniel Jackson, I am pleased to meet you. I am Teal’c.”

“Okay,” Daniel was too surprised to be scared. The man was very large and he supposed he could be intimidating, but Daniel only felt love and acceptance from him. He relaxed in those large, comforting arms.

“This is Major Samantha Carter, she is also a good friend.”

Sam finally found a smile, rested her hand on his knee. “Why don’t you call me Sam?”

“Okay.”

“I’m going to bring him to base tomorrow, let Fraiser check him out.”

“How old is he?”

“Probably six, at least that’s our best guess.” Jack motioned for them to sit down, hiding a smile at how Teal’c declined to let Daniel sit anywhere but at his side, how the big guy was enraptured by the latest incarnation of his friend.

During the idle conversation, it was clear Daniel was struggling between staying awake and listening in, finally giving up to slump on the arm of the couch. Jack offered to carry him up to bed but Teal’c declined, volunteering to complete the task himself.

“Sir,” Carter eyed the doorway where Teal’c and Daniel had just departed. “How long do you think we can keep this up? I mean, if he really is Daniel…”

“Do you have any doubts, Carter?”

“No, I mean, look at those eyes, how can that not be Daniel? But shouldn’t we tell him he’s Daniel, not Daniel’s son?”

“I don’t know. I’m hoping Fraiser can give us some guidance on that subject. I think he’s adapted pretty well, considering.”

“Daniel always had a lot of bounce back in him, sir.” Carter pointed out. “But this? This has to be a lot to take in, even for Daniel.”

“If Fraiser thinks we need to tell him the truth, well, we’ll talk about it then. Let’s not cross that bridge right now, okay?”

*

“Well, what have we got?”

“Not much, but McGee thinks he might have found a motive.”

Gibbs waved his hand. “Let’s hear it.”

McGee flipped through his notes. “Trenton’s grandfather left him an inheritance.”

“Ah, money,” Tony intoned. “Everyone’s favorite motive. What’s the price of murder these days, McGee?”

“In this case, a quarter of a million dollars.”

“That’s quite a motive.” Gibbs quipped.

“Yeah, well, the thing was, it was pretty entailed. I mean, he couldn’t just get at it any time he wanted. There were executors who had to approve everything. Trenton hadn’t touched the money. I spoke to one of the executors and he said Trenton told him it was his nest egg for when he retired.”

“Wonder if Mrs. Trenton knew he was just going to sit on that nest egg instead of hatching it?” Ziva just smiled at a frowning Tony.

“That was my line.” He complained.

*

“Dr. Janet Fraiser, I’d like to introduce you to my new best buddy, Daniel Jackson.”

Janet had, fortunately, been forewarned so she just smiled at the boy lingering by Jack’s side. His trip through the mountain had rendered him somewhat awed and he smiled shyly at her. “Hi.”

“Well, hello yourself, it’s nice to meet you. Jack asked me to check you out, make sure you’re doing okay.”

“He told you about the…um…”

“That you can’t remember what happened before the police found you? Yes, he told me. I’m not the kind of a doctor that can help you with that but maybe we can find someone who can. How about you hop up on this bed here and let’s get started?”

*

“Okay, the good news is that he seems fine to me, Colonel. He’s in the parameters for a child his age, height and weight-wise. I don’t think he needs glasses yet but I promise you’ll know when he does. About the amnesia…”

Jack glanced across the infirmary guiltily, making sure Daniel couldn’t hear them. “Doc.”

“Colonel, I can’t condone lying to him. I think if we can find someone with experience in childhood trauma and who has the proper clearance…”

“Yeah, lots of luck with that.”

“I just think he needs to be told the truth. However painful it is. If you intend to keep him,” she quirked her brow at his expression. “I take it, that’s a yes? You need to be honest with him. And that means being honest about everything.”

“I can’t reveal classified material to a kid.”

“I’m not asking you to come home every night and tell him where you’ve been. You need to tell him who he is and what we think happened to him.”

*

 

“Boss, I might have something on Trenton’s wife.”

Gibbs leaned back. “Good job, McGee, let’s have it.”

“Well, I found a picture in his base locker. And I showed it around the neighborhood. Where I didn’t get a hit. But I had a hunch and faxed it to the police in Lake Anna.”

“And they got a hit.”

“A woman matching her description got a speeding ticket just outside of Lake Anna…”

“No, let me guess,” Tony interrupted. “The day of the murder.”

“Two days ago. Less than a mile from the local hospital. The name on the license is Darlene Dutch.” McGee pulled the photo up on the plasma, split the screen between the pictures. “That looks like the same woman to me.”

“Yeah, me, too. Got anything on her?”

“She’s got a sheet, boss. Mostly petty stuff, shoplifting. Nothing violent, until about a year ago, when she was charged with aggravated assault. Served some time, been clean ever since.”

“Until now, apparently. Who did she assault?”

“Boyfriend, who I’m trying to track down. Boss, if she got someone at the hospital to talk…”

“Damn!” Gibbs dived for the phone.

“So?” Tony shrugged. “What’s the big deal? Dead Marine never made it to the hospital.”

“Yeah, but Daniel did.” McGee pointed out.

“Damn,” Tony swore softly as he shot up from his chair.

“And I’ve already tried to contact Colonel O’Neill. His cell goes to voice and his home phone is an answering machine.”

They both blatantly listened in as Gibbs argued with some hapless Air Force officer. “And I’m telling you that this is a matter of life and death. Yours, if something happens to that kid.” Gibbs finally dropped the phone in disgust; sitting for a minute before leaping up to head for the stairs. “Get your gear.”

“Where we going, boss?” Tony asked as he got his weapon out of his drawer.

“Get Ziva, we’re going to Colorado.”

“Ooh, the Rockies.” Tony grinned.

*

“You expect me to just give you permission to go to Colorado on what even I can see is the thinnest of evidence.”

Gibbs slapped his hands down on Director Shepard’s desk. “What I expect is that you are at least as interested as I am in saving a little boy’s life. And just let me remind you that the Air Force Colonel who took that boy out of here? He made one phone call, one call, Director, and he had the SecNav and a Federal Judge signing a custody order without the benefit of even a cursory hearing. If something happens to that kid, I’ll be glad to tell both of them who dragged their feet while a murderer went after the witness.”

Her ringing phone interrupted the standoff. Shepard handed the phone over. “It’s Abby.”

“Gibbs, you’ve gotta hurry! Darlene Dutch flew out of DC this morning.”

“Let me guess, destination Colorado.” He hung the phone up.

Before he could say anything, she held her hand up. “Go, I’ll have a chopper in the Yard to get you to the airport. Gibbs,” she called as he opened the door, “let me know.”

“Will do.”

 

*

“Tony, you and Ziva go to O’Neill’s house. If Daniel’s there, keep him under wraps.”

Tony swung his pack into the trunk of the rental. “Where are you going?”

“I’m getting into that mountain, one way or the other.” He tossed the keys. “McGee, you’re driving.”

*

“Daniel, come over here right now.” Sam kept her gun leveled at the strangers standing on Jack’s doorstep. “Now, Daniel,” she ordered when he hesitated.

“Tony?”

“Better do what she says, kid. She looks like she means business.” DiNozzo winked at him, all while remaining perfectly still, hands in the air.

Daniel walked over to Sam’s side. “Get behind me, Daniel.”

He obeyed her Air Force Major voice immediately. “But, Sam, it’s Tony and Ziva!”

“You know them?”

“Gibb’s team. You know, NCIS.”

“Okay, Sam, is it? I’m going to holster my weapon. And so is Ziva.”

“Slowly,” her gun hadn’t wavered as she watched the man put away his gun. Slowly, reluctantly, the dark-haired woman followed suit.

“Now, taking out my ID. Slowly, yes, ma’am.” He flipped his badge open where she could see it.

“Throw it to Daniel.” He obeyed and Daniel caught it in mid-air. She took her time looking it over. “Okay, it looks legitimate.” Sam closed and locked the door behind them, all the while keeping herself between them and Daniel

“It is, I told you, it’s Tony.” Daniel peered around her legs. “What are you guys doing here, anyway?”

“McGee got a lead on the long lost wife and we trailed her to Colorado.” All three turned to stare at Daniel, then at each other. “We couldn’t reach the Colonel by telephone and believe me, we’ve been trying. We…uh…” Tony gave Daniel a knowing look.

“But I don’t remember anything.” Daniel had already figured where this was headed.

“She doesn’t know that, Daniel.” Ziva explained patiently. “If she killed her husband and she thinks you saw something…”

“Okay, we need to find someplace safe to hide.” Tony squinted at the suburban neighborhood.

“Well, we can’t stay here. If she’s found out Daniel’s in Colorado, chances are, she’s found out where he lives. We’ll have to try to make it to the base, that’s the safest place for Daniel.”

“We have to warn Jack, Sam!” Daniel tugged on her arm.

“Right.” Sam dialed her cell phone, flipping it shut in disgust. “Straight to voice, he must have it turned off. Okay, Agent DiNozzo, what are you driving and where is it parked?”

*

“Colonel O’Neill,” Harriman spoke hesitantly. “There are a couple of federal agents, rather insistent federal agents at the top checkpoint who say they really need to see you.”

“Yeah?” Jack tucked the phone under his chin while thumbing through a Penney’s catalog, looking for clothes for a six-year-old.

“Sir. The agent said to tell you his name is Gibbs.”

Jack bobbled the phone. “Gibbs is up top? Can you patch me through?” Jack waited impatiently. “Gibbs, what’s going on?”

“We’ve got a lead on our killer and we think she found out about Daniel.”

“I’m on my way.” Jack dropped the phone, then hastily picked it back up. “Come on, Carter, pick up, pick up. Dammit,” he swore before redialing. “General Hammond, we may have a problem.”

*

They made their way around Jack’s backyard into the neighbor’s yard, through a couple of loose fence boards; Sam stored that information for later questioning of a certain young man who knew his way around a bit too easily.

“There’s my car, doesn’t look like there’s anyone around it.”

“Okay, here’s the plan. There’s a park on the other side of the neighborhood. You get in your car and drive it over there. Park by the basketball goals, the woods come right out on the side there. Daniel and I will meet you over there and then we’ll head to the base. Once we get there, Daniel will be safe and we can hunt this woman.”

“And kill her like a dog. Yeah!” Tony enthused.

“Tony, I’m a young impressionable child,” Daniel chastised him. “You shouldn’t talk about killing people in front of me.”

“Oh, sorry, I keep forgetting you’re not one of us.” Tony scooted to the edge of the woods, his voice suddenly serious, hand on his holster. “Sam. Keep him safe.”

“I intend to. Go. The sooner we get out of here, the safer Daniel is.”

*

“Okay, does anyone else think that was too easy?” Tony glanced back at Daniel strapped in the backseat beside Sam.

“I admit I thought she’d have been scouring the neighborhood for him by now.” Ziva was peering intently out the windshield.

“Not if she got caught by Mrs. Beasley.” Daniel offered.

“Mrs. Beasley? Wasn’t she a doll?” Tony squinted back at him.

“A doll? She lives at the end of the street. Jack says she calls the cops at least once a week. She thinks everyone who comes through that she doesn’t know is an axe murderer.”

“Well, maybe she called the police.”

“Damn,” Ziva swore softly as she jammed on the brakes. There was a car neatly turned sideways in front of them, blocking the turn to the base. “Hang on, guys,” she advised as she jerked the car into reverse and started to back up.

“You think that’s her?” Tony grasped the handle over the window.

“If that’s not her car, it’s a hell of a…” They all heard the pop and felt the car swerve. “Daniel, get down and stay down.”

“What was that?” Tony tried to sound casual.

“We blew a tire; she must have shot it out.” Ziva was fighting for control of the car as they began to slide.

Tony was fumbling for his cell phone, relieved when he got a signal. “Boss. We’re taking fire, we need backup, like five minutes ago!” Sam shouted out the name of the road as he searched for a road sign. “Got that? Send out the damned Marines!” He was cursing as he felt the back end of the car continuing to slide slowly off the road and come to a sickening stop in the ditch. “Whatever you do, don’t get out of this car, Daniel. You got that?”

“What are you going to do?” Daniel whispered.

“Gonna try to buy us some time ‘til the cavalry gets here. Ziva, don’t let him out of your sight.” Tony opened the car door and rolled away from the car. Daniel buried his head on his knees when he heard the sound of gunfire.

“We can’t stay in the car,” Ziva decided as she wriggled flat on the seat. One well placed shot and the whole car would go up. “We’re sitting geese. Daniel, undo your belt and slide up here, stay low.” She pulled him between the seats and urged him to slip out the open door. Daniel tumbled into the ditch behind Ziva, looking back to make sure Sam was with him, freezing when he saw the gun in her hand.

“Sam?”

“It’s her or us, Daniel. And I’m not letting her get you. Stay down, you hear me?”

He nodded, his face ashen pale in the late afternoon light. There was a heavy, sick feeling in his stomach. They were all going to get killed, Sam and Tony and Ziva, and Gibbs and Jack when they came, too. All because of him. And he didn’t know anything, but she wasn’t going to believe that, she was never going to believe it.

But Daniel knew, somehow, somewhere, that it was up to him to keep them all safe. Because that’s what you did for the people you loved, you kept them safe. Daniel took a deep breath and before he could talk himself out of it, he climbed up out of the ditch and ran into the woods as fast as he could go.

Sam figured if they could just hold her off for five minutes, they’d be okay. Half the mountain ought to be on the way. Reaching behind her, she fumbled for Daniel. And came up empty handed. “Daniel!” She hissed as she quickly looked behind her.

Daniel was nowhere to be seen.

*

Daniel easily vaulted over the fallen log and never slowed down. He heard the sounds of someone running behind him. Something unknown, unbidden, drove him through the woods. He didn’t know where he was going, wasn’t sure where he’d been, only that he had to keep going.

He pulled up sharply at the edge of the woods; there spread in front of him was a clearing. He only hesitated for a minute before he charged across the meadow, using the tall grass as a shield.

*

“Sir?” Sam had stayed with the car in case Daniel came back. “Daniel ran off.”

“Do what?” Jack shouted in his phone.

“I guess he got scared, or something. He took off up the mountain and it looks like the killer’s following him. Gibb’s agents are going after them. Sir, it looks like he’s headed for the base.”

“Dammit.” Jack punched the phone. “Turn around, it’s Daniel,” he grabbed the dash as Gibbs bootlegged the car and McGee protested from the back seat. “He got scared and ran. Carter thinks he’s headed for the base. Your agents are after them.”

“Can he get to the base from up there?”

“No, he’d have to…wait, he may be headed for the escape hatch.”

“Escape hatch.”

“Little back door we don’t like to advertise.”

“Would Daniel know about it?”

“He…his dad did. Turn here.” Gibbs swung the wheel while Jack shouted at someone on his phone.

*

“Ziva,” Tony mouthed, pointing to his left. Ziva nodded, dashing from tree to tree as they closed in on their prey. Ziva waved back at Tony, pointing straight ahead. He nodded and swung to his right, trying to flank her on both sides.

Obviously, Dutch hadn’t planned on hiking, her flat, sensible shoes were slowing her up. Tony had seen Daniel sprinting way ahead of them, too far for Dutch to even try a shot. He prayed the kid kept going, put those long legs to good use.

Tony popped his head around the tree, then ducked back. Dutch had given up running, she was walking through the long meadow grass. Just as he drew a bead on her, he heard Ziva shout, “Give it up, we’ve got you covered.”

Dutch swung around, her gun coming up. “I wouldn’t do that,” he shouted.

Realizing she was caught, she dropped her gun and raised her hands. Tony kept his gun trained on her while Ziva cuffed her and started dragging her back to the car before he dug his cell out of his pocket.

“Boss.”

“Good news, DiNozzo.” Gibbs growled.

“Good news, boss, got your killer in custody. Found Daniel yet?” Tony heard him relaying the news to O’Neill.

“Not yet.”

“Kid must be part mountain goat, boss, you should have seen him running.”

Gibbs snickered. “We think we know where he’s headed. We’ve got half Cheyenne Mountain out here looking for him.”

*

“Daniel? Where the hell are you?”

Daniel’s head popped up from behind the hatch. “Jack?”

Jack’s breath caught in his chest as he watched Daniel scramble up and race toward him. “Daniel.” He dropped to one knee and caught the child up in his arms, squeezing until his arms hurt.

“I’m not crying because I’m scared,” Daniel sobbed.

“Me neither.” Jack just kept holding on, stroking his back, murmuring comfort.

“S..S…Sam and Tony and Z…Z…Ziva?” Daniel huffed the words out.

“Fine.” Jack carried him over to the hatch, sat down with Daniel on his lap. “I know you were scared, but you should have stayed with Carter. You know that, don’t you?”

“You okay?” Gibbs hunched down in front of them.

“I didn’t run because I was scared.”

“Then why?”

“Because I didn’t know anything and I knew she wouldn’t believe me and she was gonna k…kill S…Sam and Tony and you and Gibbs a…and I couldn’t…” His breath hitched heavily.

Gibbs tapped his chin upward. “You ran because you were hoping she’d follow you. And leave Sam, Ziva and Tony alone.” Daniel nodded jerkily, fighting to stop the tears. “That was very brave of you. But see, there’s something you didn’t think about.”

“What’s that?” Daniel’s curiosity slowed his tears.

“That a team is just that, a team. Not one person, making all the decisions by themselves, but the team, making decisions as a whole.”

“But if I’d done that, she might still have hurt them. She had a gun.”

“Sure, she might have. But how do you think they’d feel if you’d gotten hurt or lost because of them?”

“I don’t guess they wouldn’t have liked it, huh?”

Gibbs glanced up at Jack. “No, and Colonel O’Neill and I wouldn’t have liked it either. It was very brave but we don’t want you ever to do anything like that again, okay? You leave that kind of thing to the adults.”

Just as Daniel started to answer, a Humvee pulled up and two people tumbled out. “Daniel!” Sam easily outran Tony and snatched the boy from Jack’s arms. “As soon as my heart starts beating, I’m going to be very, very mad at you.”

“No, you’re not, Major Carter.” Gibbs smiled. “Where’s the prisoner?”

“Left her with Ziva, McGee, a bunch of Marines and a very scary Teal’c.” Tony shuddered theatrically. “You okay, kid? Gave us quite a scare back there.”

Daniel found he could smile again. “Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks to you guys. So she’s not going to be after me anymore?” His nonchalance didn’t fool anyone.

Gibbs ran his hand over the disheveled curls. “No, I promise you, she’s never going to bother you again. Ever. My word.”

“And Marines don’t break their word, do they?” Daniel wiped his sleeve across his eyes.

“Got that right.”

*

“Well, kid, looks like it’s good-bye again.” Tony donned his sunglasses against the bright Colorado morning. “Try not to lead such an exciting life, you’re wearing me out.”

“What’s wearing him out is all the women he met in the bar last night.” Ziva patted Daniel on the shoulder before climbing into the car.

“Man, I thought the Navy had some fine looking women.” Tony grinned as he ruffled Daniel’s hair. “But the Air Force might run them a close second. I might have to come back out here, you know, just to check on you, kid.”

Daniel hugged Tony tightly. “I wouldn’t mind if you visited from time to time.”

“Skiing!” Tony swung Daniel around until the boy screamed. “Snow bunnies, hot buttered rum, snow-bound ski lodges…”

“DiNozzo, watch what you say around the kid.” Gibbs ordered. “Hand him over.” Tony obediently tossed Daniel into Gibbs’ waiting arms, smiling at the shout of protest. “You done good, Daniel. But from now on, no playing the hero. You leave that to the adults, okay?”

“Okay.” Daniel returned the hug. “And Jack said he might have to go to Washington next month.”

“I’ll be waiting for your call.” Gibbs kissed his forehead before passing him back to Jack. “O’Neill, you got your hands full with this one.”

Jack settled Daniel on his hip. “And that’s just the way I like it.” He stuck his hand out. “Seriously, thanks for everything.”

“Hey, that’s what we’re here for. Take care of the kid. Call me when you come to DC.”

*

Tony leaned back in his chair, it was good to be home. He winced when he heard Abby scolding McGee for some transgression or the other.

“He’s not going to be an NCIS agent, he’s too smart for that.”

Tony peeped one eye open. “Was there an insult in there somewhere?”

“Abby thinks Daniel is too smart to be NCIS.”

“I’m not saying you guys are stupid or anything, but the kid’s a genius. You should have seen how fast he picked up the computer.” Abby nodded sagely. “He’s gonna like, I don’t know, change the world, discover the meaning of life or something cool like that. And we can say we knew him when.”

Tony closed his eyes and propped his feet up on the desk as Abby plotted out a six-year-old’s future; yes, it was good to be home.


End file.
